runfandomcom-20200215-history
Levels
Introduction A level is a part of the Run series, and probably the most important part, as they are parts of the tunnel you run through. Levels are just part of a set in Run 1 and 2, and collectively referred to as Tunnels in Run 3. Basically, levels are the backbone of the Run Series. There are 50 levels in Run 1, 62 levels in Run 2, and 309 playable levels in Run 3. A full list of levels can be found in Category:Levels. Characteristics Levels are all made of Tiles, which are small square pieces that make up each level. The specific arrangement of these tiles is what creates difficultly or ease. Tiles behave differently in each Run game. Run 1 There are 50 levels in Run 1. Every one of them are the same size and appear with the same number of sides. The purpose of the colors of the levels are the same as in Run 3, except that instead of levels 1-10 being blue and 11-20 being cyan and so on, this purpose consists of levels 1-9 being blue, 10-19 being cyan and so on until levels 40-50 being red. Unlike Run 3, these levels don't have any crumbling tiles. And the whole tunnel doesn't have any cutscenes because Run 1 doesn't have a storyline. Run 2 The are 62 levels in Run 2. Unlike the other 2 games in the series, the levels consist of 3D platforms. Although they appear to have 4 sides, the levels don't have any gravity changes, so it doesn't matter which side of the platform you change gravity from. 25 levels can only be played by the Runner and 25 levels can only be played by the Skater. Each level has a bonus which appears as a yellow glowing dot. They are placed in levels as challenges to complete levels in harder ways. Earning a certain amount of bonuses will unlock bonus levels for each of the characters, 6 in total. There are also bonuses in bonus levels. More information on bonuses can be found here. Run 2 is the only game where the levels were actually assigned names. Some were helpful, others were speech quotes and others made no sense. Run 3 There are currently 309 levels (367 if you count the mini games) in Run 3 since it is still updating. These levels may be the best ones in the series. Here are the characteristics of Run 3 levels: * They can appear in any shape and size * They can also include different tiles such as crumbling tiles, ice tiles, power tiles, conveyor tiles and even upright and diagonal boxes. * You can make your own levels and level sets in the level editor which you will have to buy for 500 power cells. * They have power which affects the brightness of the levels. The lower the power, the darker the tiles become until they reach pitch black when there's no power. * Every cutscene takes place in a single or more levels. Usually, a cutscene is shown when you complete the last level of a tunnel. But some cutscenes are shown when you begin the tunnel while others are shown somewhere in the middle. Only 2 cutscenes require you to choose a character to continue either the tunnel the aliens are on, or begin a side tunnel. * Because there are 309 levels in Run 3, there are lots of tunnels that contain them. There is one tunnel called the "Main Tunnel" which is the first tunnel you play. It is default tunnel at the beginning of Run 3. It has 65 levels, making it the longest tunnel in Run 3 trilogy, beating Run 1 with 50 levels in Adventure Mode. There are other smaller tunnels that "branch off" the Main tunnel. Depending on where you are, the edges of side tunnels can actually be seen on the background of the level you are playing, sometimes two at once, on opposite sides. * Run 3 is the only game that has mini-games in which you play levels backwards or forwards by default, and using only one or a few specific characters. * You are able to skip levels in Run 3. However, this cannot be obtained at first try, so you need to complete all levels to earn this ability. * You are able to play levels backwards by just holding down the previous button for a few seconds after you press pause in a specific level. * Unlike the other games, Run 3 has a Galaxy Map of which all the tunnels and levels are saved, depending on which ones you've unlocked, where you can choose any level you want. The tunnels branch off one another in this particular order: * There are approximately 320 different levels in Infinite Mode. Some were known to be either replaced or scrapped. * Run 3 is the only game where you can play specific levels backwards. Also, it is the only game where you can play mini games using required characters. * Some levels in Explore Mode have achievements in them. The harder the achievements are, the more power cells you'll be rewarded. There are also achievements in quite a lot of Infinite Mode levels. There is a variety of power cell award amounts with 25 at minimum, 50 at default and 75 at maximum. However, the only Infinite Mode achievement that has a higher power cell amount is "Hasty" with 100 power cells because it is quite hard. Trivia * Although the minimum amount of sides a level has in both modes in Run 3 is 4, making them square shaped, you can actually make triangle shaped levels, tunnels with 3 sides in level editor. Player 03 is currently considering adding 3-sided levels in Explore Mode. The same goes for bouncy tiles. They can only be found in the level editor and none in any of the levels in Run 3. ** There used to be an Infinite Mode level that actually had bouncy tiles, but it was deleted because it seemed to be too hard to complete. * The graphics of the aliens in Run 3 is better than the ones in Run 1 and 2 because there it looks like the Runner and Skater have no shadow. * In Run 1, separate tiles are visible during the game, but not in Run 3 or Run 2. * Although the tiles appear to be thin rectangles in-game, they are actually exactly square-shaped if seen from directly above. Also, it is unknown how big exactly the tiles are because they always vary in levels. Usually, the less tiles there are on each side of a level, the bigger tile size they are to even the size up. However, some levels are completely opposite of that like Box Storage Area part 11 with the biggest tile size and New Tunnel part 9 with the smallest tile size. You are able to change tile size of your own levels in the level editor. Category:Levels Category:Data